The Deadly Game
by UnspokenRenegade
Summary: Shepard has gone haywire. Untrustworthy and completely insane to the point that makes the Illusive Man look like a princess at a tea party. Shooting civilians, raiding innocent cities and burning them to the ground with her bare hands. She never used to be like this. I only hope that we can bring the old Shepard back, or we'll have a bigger threat than the Reapers themselves.


**[AN: A story in the eyes of Garrus Vakarian. Rated M for violence and my Renegade FemShep, to be safe. Takes place at the start of ME3. Ruthless, Earthborn, Infiltrator. **  
**Beta: None. (Anyone interested?)]**

A Salarian lay sprawled on the ground before me, hunched up against the wall and clutching his chest. Crimson poured through his leather apparel and from one of his horns - It had been cut completely off. The room had multiple consoles and desks for science study. Those were now destroyed, smoking small, charcoal clouds into the air. Closed jars of foreign matter scattered throughout the room, while others were smashed into pieces. Papers were torn and sprinkled around everything, and scorch marks occasionally dotted the walls around us.

I drop to my knees, my blue armor clanking loudly on the metal floor. I open my omni-tool and start applying medi-gel to the poor victims' wounds. The alien muttered a small thank you. It was the best he could do with such low energy and severe wounds. I hold out my armored talons and assist him to his feet. "Who did this to you?" I questioned, glancing around us cautiously in case the threat still lingered. I already had a feeling about who the culprit was. The Salarian only looked to the ground and shook his head. We exit the room and into a long hallway with long windows possessing both sides of the walls. Outside, the sky shone baby blue as the sun rays made all the plant life glow bright. Earth was beautiful, except for the couple hundred Reapers I could see in the distance. Unlike my home planet. Palaven was now a playground for the reapers, too. My people were being decimated by the thousands every day. And my family is… Well, I haven't heard from them in a while.

I glance out the glass to see Shepard standing on a lower platform of the facility, a man next to her, crossed his arms. They were chatting. I had a feeling she'd be here, and she's probably behind this attack, too. They were both fully armored. Her body suit was the most advanced armor in the galaxy. It covered every inch of her and made her look like a more covered up, evil Edi. I could see the bright red glow of her visor and the lighted lines of design that trailed throughout the suit of the same colour. Multiple compartments to hold her many weapons were also included - She'd fill them all up, too. Pistols and grenades - especially blades. All the crew joked that she had a sword fetish. Her suit screamed 'I'm evil', and I'll admit, it screams the truth.

A minutes' ride in the elevator saw us on the bottom floor. I ushered the Salarian out the doors and to the entrance. We were immediately greeted by the sun pouring down on us. The Normandy's colours were intensified in the rays. I point towards the elegant ship in front of us and the injured Salarian made his way up the ramp and disappeared into its interior. Sighing, I stand there with my hands on my hips, soaking in the beautiful scenery around me. Avoiding the silhouettes of the reapers, of course. The heat warmed my armor until it was hot to the touch.  
I glance up to see Shepard and company round the corner farthest from me. As I turn to face them, they both pull up to a stop in front of me. Shepard crossed her arms and the other man hovered his hand over his sword holster out of caution. I'm that much of a threat?

"What are you doing here, Garrus?" Shepard took a step back and glanced at her partner. Her voice was edited in a slight robot voice similar to Edi's again, but grungier.

I sigh once again. "Just cleaning up your carnage, _Shepard_." I said menacingly. "Who's this?" I motioned to the man glaring at me through his ice blue visor. His face was tanned and masculine from what I could see.

She laughed. "This is…" She spotlighted the stranger with her arms. "_None of your business._" She stated bluntly. I shook my head, furious at the two of them. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we left a Salarian alive in there and he requires _assistance_." She emphasized the last word and I knew it meant the complete opposite.

* * *

"Damn Salarian escaped." Shepard pounded her fist into her hands, her accomplice snickered in reaction. They made their way into the mess hall where I was quietly having lunch in the back corner near the cooking station. I secretly hoped the Salarian was still tucked away in the science lab with Mordin. The two of them were in casual clothing now. Shepard wore a tight black singlet with skin tight blue jeans. Her hair, flowing waves of ice silver poured down to her waist. With her bright blue eyes to match everything, she looked as innocent as can be. _Don't judge a book by its cover._ I remind myself. Sometimes I fall into a false sense of security when she's not in her _kill-everything-that-looks-at-me_ armor. I've seen countless fans of Shepard fall prey to this factor.

My assumptions about the unknown predator were certified. He was of an Asian decent, probably Chinese, I guessed. My knowledge of human races is a bit dull, so I could be wrong. Black hair poured down the sides of his face, almost touching his shoulders. His face was in constant concentration, never letting up the slight frown and the serious face he sported. He wore a slim fitting shirt that pronounced his muscles that were ridden with long scars, prancing all over his arms and stopping just below face. He pulled up a metal chair and sat down, watching Shepard stalk over to the small kitchen. I watched him glare at her while she forced containers open and brought food back to the table. She shot me a cold glare on the way that sent chills throughout my body. I'd never seen him before today. They must have known each other for a while. I am a hundred percent sure Shepard wouldn't have allowed him to even _look_ at her if she didn't know him. You should see how she treats the crew.

A few short minutes later, Edi's voice sounded through the Normandys' speakers. "Admiral Hackett is waiting for you in the communications room, Shepard." Her robotic voice was calming to those who heard it - Except for Shepard. She let out a displeased grunt and took off, storming down the hall and into the elevator. Her hair flowed like a cape behind her. Once again, the mess was in silence. The only sound was the occasional clink of a cup being placed on the glass table by Shepards' friend. My curiosity got the better of me, and he noticed me staring at him for a good minute or so. He stood, displeased as well, and mimicked Shepard's walk in the same direction she went. His coffee cup was still perched on the table. I get up, now finished my lunch, and swipe the cup into my talons and place it in the sink of the kitchen corner. I thought about what to do next. Callibrations? Salarian? Spy on Shepard? No, can't do that, I'd get skinned alive. I stay locked in my thoughts for a moment. Right, Salarian it is.

The swift lab doors opened as I walked in, both aliens turned their heads to see who was intruding. "Ah, Garrus, how can I help?" Mordin straightened his posture and paced towards me. He managed to stay on the Normandy after we defeated the collectors. I guess Shepard _did_ have a soft spot for her crew. Rarely, though. I remember, Mordin chose to stay and research the Reapers - And Shepard let him. Zaeed stayed put for her. They had a brother and sister relationship even though they get into occasional tiffs about who's stronger. She usually wins those. Often resulting in Zaeed being forced to go to the Medbay by Dr. Chakwas. Samara almost killed Shepard when she was forced to stay, but she eventually gave in to the Asaris' code and let her leave.

"Just came to warn your new lab partner." I turned to the other Salarian. "If Shepard sees you…" I trailed off, hoping to get the point across.

"She'll shoot me. I know." He smiled and turned back to his work. Point taken. How can he have work? He just got here a few hours ago. I always wondered why every Salarian I have met was educated in advanced science.

"Correction. _Destroy_ you." Both Salarians glanced at me; the slightest fear sparkled in their eyes. The entry doors sounded behind us, revealing Zaeed storming calmly through the entryway. He turned to me, wiping his forehead with his hand. I inspected his expression as he started to speak.

"Just a little heads up," His hoarse voice speared the partial silence of the lab. "Shepard's coming this way. I suggest you get out of here if you don't want her to have Salarian seafood for her next meal." He chuckled, then abruptly exited through the next door that led to the armor and weapon station and we were in silence once again. The Salarian hastily ran after him, making himself hidden to the oncoming storm. Shepard burst through the door right on cue, the man - still following her every move - came to a halt when she did. The Commander exaggerated sniffing the air, like a dog.

Her face scrunched up. "I smell Salarian." She stated. I glanced over at Mordin, he gave me a look that showed immense confusion. She must have noticed our silent communication. "Not you, Mordin." She bluntly put, now examining the room slowly with her gaze.

_ Phase 1: Initiate interest in prey_. I remembered watching a poorly made documentary about Earth's animals by some human-obsessed Hanar a few months ago. Shepard paced over to the station the hidden Salarian was at, wiping the steel table with her fingers and examining every inch. Everyone else in the room just stared at her in confusion, and for some - Okay, Mordin - fear.

_Phase_ _2: Hunting begins. _She whirled around and stopped right in front of me, her sapphire eyes pierced me once again. My mandibles gave away my urge to remain still and innocent so I look at Mordin, who was giving me the same glare.

"Did you bring a _different_ Salarian on board the Normandy?" She crossed her arms and glanced to her friend. She took my silence as a yes, and I swear I saw her cybernetic face scars glow even brighter. "Leng, search the ship. Bring me any Salarian you find that isn't this one." She moved her hand in the direction of Mordin. Leng nodded, and exited the door behind him in a second. So, I finally found out his name. Shepard started for the door, but stopped and turned when she reached the frame. Another ice glare. Need to get used to those. "My cabin. Twenty minutes." She disappeared straight after that. Mordin mumbled good luck and returned to his work. I exited the room, trying to figure out what the commander wants me for. She's never taken anyone into her cabin. She's probably going to kill me, I thought as I headed back to the mess hall to pass time.

* * *

I listened to the never ending hum of the Normandy's main gun room as I read through an email that caught my attention a few minutes ago. The subject stated: _Sur'Kesh Mission Roster__._ It was from Shepard. I scroll down a little and read the message.

_Garrus, you're coming to Sur'Kesh to save the female Krogan. Stupid aliens. Can't save themselves__._

_Shepard._

I knew better than to reply with a witty message. Learned that lesson before. I was just about to turn off the console when another message dinged through.

_Where the hell are you?_

A second later I realised I had not arrived at Shepards' quarters earlier. I checked the time. Twenty-five minutes late. I shut the console and ran out the door. I'd gotten so distracted by my thoughts and errands I ran for the crew. I'm so dead…

Ten minutes later, the reinforced door slid open once I notified Edi I was there. The AI let me in. I paced through but couldn't get eyesight yet, I was expecting her to jump at me and attack. I took the small step into the larger area and my attention shot to Kai Leng. His back faced me, and I saw fingers run through his hair from in front of him. Shepard caught a glimpse of me and flared up her biotics before she flung Leng away, crashing into the nearest wall. She ran at me and pinned me against the wall with her raging biotics, a few photo frames smashing on the steel ground.  
"How dare you sneak in here!" She shrieked at me, angrier than ever.

"You called me here." I grunted, still trying to get over the shock and nastiness of what I saw. I tried to break the force she had on me to no success.  
"Half an hour ago." She yelled again, but letting me go, I slid back to the ground recovering. By this time, Leng was up and stable again. I watched her dismiss him kindly before he left the cabin. Yeah, _Kindly. _Shepard turned to me again and fixed her appearance a little, her hair had been messed up when she attacked me. I walk over to the couch and take a seat.

"You and Leng, huh?" My curiosity was my worst enemy. The commander just glared at me and walked into the bathroom. I could hear two voices now, and a second later a Salarian was being forced into the clearing. She pushed him down in front of me, on his hands and knees and fear evident in his large eyes. She kept him prisoner all this time? Suddenly, Shepard pulled out a small pistol from her belt and shot the alien. His body lagged to the floor, motionless.

I stand. "Are you out of your mind?!" Rage boiled through my veins.  
She shrugged lazily. "Guess so." Her pistol was put back in the holster and she dropped herself onto the bed, stretching her arms. I had to get up to avoid the pool of blood running for my feet. She turned her head to face me. "I wasn't gonna kill him at first, but you intruded so it's your fault." She said childishly.

"Where did Leng come from?" I questioned, earning a sharp look.

She soon calmed down. "He was working for Cerberus. He was an assassin for The Illusive Man." She laughed. "Not anymore. Didn't take a second thought to join me."

"How do you know he's not just here to get information for Cerberus?" I said bluntly, surely she should have seen this aspect by now.

"I'll kill him if he does."

"Does he know that?"

A piercing look. "Yes."

There was a silence. Then the scraping of metal on metal from my armor sounded as I stood. "Did you call me here to just kill the Salarian?"

She shook her head no. "I have a job that needs doing." A menacing grin erupted on her face. "Who other than my favorite Turian?"


End file.
